


Jack

by some_stars



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars
Summary: Or, adventures in reading against the text.Music is "Jack the Giant Killer" by The Nields.





	Jack

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nyrybbldvgn4xyx/Heroes_-_Jack_-_some_stars.avi)


End file.
